Child of Chaos: A Sonic Boom Story
by XxApplexFrostxX
Summary: Sonic Boom Universe with Headcanons. Eleanor was a young, green Hedgehog who was adopted by Dr. Eggman to be his ultimate weapon against Sonic and his friends. Thanks to the Blue Blur, Eleanor is now free from Eggman's control and joins the good guys to make amends for her terrible actions as a weapon. Let's join her adventures with Team Sonic. Headcanons can be found on Tumblr.
1. The Sidekick

The Sidekick

"You can't lose me, Egghead!" I shouted after my enemy, as I chased him down a canyon.

"Eggman! You know my name is Doctor Eggman!" He shouted back at me from his hovering Eggmobile, "You do that on purpose!"

"Do what, Egghead?" I asked as a tease.

Hey there, fellow viewers and friends, I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. I hold the reputation of being the Fastest Thing Alive, or the nickname Blue Streak.

Dr. Eggman has been my enemy since I moved to Bygone Island. The citizens needed a hero, I decided to step in and save the day. Eggman named me his nemesis ever since.

I continued the chase the evil genius, until reached a spiraling chasm, that dropped into a lava pit. I was forced to brake for a stop, but I stopped at the edge and was about to lose my balance and fall, "Who-o-oa!"

I felt something grab my hand and pulled me back from the edge. I regained my balance and turned to whatever pulled me away from the chasm.

I turned out to be one of my enemies-turned-friend; Eleanor the Hedgehog. She's sort of Eggman's daughter, but they're not biologically related, as much as I can tell.

Like me, Eleanor is a Hedgehog, but female and green instead of blue. She's the same height as me with an athletic build. Her fur is a shamrock green. Her eyes are hazel. Her quills are like mine, including back-quills, but she has bangs.

She wears a black, sleeveless wetsuit with leggings that reach above the knees, dark purple folded skirt with a black belt and is barefoot. She wears sports tape around her hands and feet. Along with a pair of black-framed glasses over her eyes.

I gave Eleanor a thankful smile. She smiled back with a blush.

The Eggman spoke up, from hovering above us, "It all ends here, old friend." Then introduced, "Prepare to be destroyed by Burnbot!"

A large robot with claws appeared from the other side of the canyon.

"So what, he's gonna burn me with flamethrowers or something?" I asked.

Confused, Eggman scratched his head, "Flamethrower? Well... No..."

"Oh, uh, acid? Incendiary grenades!" Eleanor guessed.

Eggman shook his head, "No, no, no." Muttered to himself for a second, "The li-" Then he answered, "Claws! He has claws! Very painful claws!"

Burnbot showed the power of his claws. I wasn't impressed.

I shook his head, "Then you should have called him 'Clawbot' or 'The Lacerator' or 'Pinch-a-tron 9000'."

Eleanor nodded in agreement, "But 'Burnbot'? That's just false advertising!"

Dr. Eggman growled in annoyance and shouted, "I name the robots, Sonic!" Then he ordered, "Burnbot, attack!"

Burnbot jumped into the canyon and started speeding toward me on its wheels. I looked at the green Hedgehog next to me.

Eleanor took two steps back and bowed, "All yours."

I smiled and ran the direction. Burnbot and I circled each other, making our way down to the lava pit.

I heard Tails' voice from my communicator, "Blue Leader, this is Yellow Sky. I have eyes on Burnbot. He's on the move, over!"

Tails is my best friend. We moved to Bygone Island together. A twin-tailed fox with incredible mechanical genius. I found him a long time ago, when he was only a kit. We've been together ever since.

"Thanks, Tails. Initiate 'Speeding Swing Surprise'." I answered through by communicator, then called Eleanor, "Green Leaf, we're gonna need ramps."

"You got it, Sonic." She answered.

* * *

**~Eleanor the Hedgehog's POV~**

As instructed, I stomped my left foot into the ground and clapped my hands together. As by command, two rocky ramps appeared in the center of the canyon.

Tails dived his plane into the canyon, sending Eggman into a spin, and activated his Enerbeam.

Sonic and Burnbot leaped at each other, using the ramps I created. Tails flew by, throwing the beam to Sonic. Sonic grabbed the beam, swung around Burnbot, and delivered a flying kick, launching Burnbot into the canyon wall. Sonic let go of the beam and landed next me, across from Burnbot.

Dr. Eggman flew toward Burnbot and shouted, "Get up, get up, get up!"

Burnbot got back to its wheels and stared at me and Sonic. Then it noticed Tails flying overhead. Burnbot fired one of its claws and attacked Tails' plane, damaging the wing. The plane flew in a spin.

Sonic activated his communicator and called, "Bail, Tails! Bail!"

However there was no response. Tails was going down!

Sonic and I prepared to rush in and help, but we were cut off by Burnbot. Sonic and I dodged one of Burnbot's claws. Then Sonic nudged me. I looked at him and he pointed above Burnbot.

I followed and saw a large rock poised over it. I nodded in understanding. Sonic jumped over another of Burnbot's attacks, as I lightly scuffed her right foot back.

The small rock, under the large rock, responded by rolling to the ground, dropping the large rock on Burnbot.

Sonic leaped up to the top of the canyon, while I appeared beside him, via teleportation.

"Tails, no!" Sonic cried, as Tail's plane fell from the sky.

**~BOOOM!~**

Tails' plane crashed into a nearby canyon. Sonic stood there, staring in shock and disbelief. I covered my mouth in shock and disbelief, "Tails!"

Sonic regained himself and raced toward the crash. I followed after him.

I arrived just as Sonic pulled Tails out of the wrecked plane and gently placed on the ground. I knelled over and listened for anything that give us hope.

A steady heartbeat confirmed that Tails was still alive.

I sighed in relief and gently smiled at the sleeping fox, "Keep resting, bud. We'll get you home."

Sonic picked Tails up with a determined look, "I promise I'll never let anything like this happen to you again."

With that, Sonic walked out of the canyon, and towards Tail's house with no more words. I followed behind him with a concerned look.

* * *

_***Later, In Tail's House...***_

**~Miles 'Tails' Prower's POV~**

I woke up to find myself back in my house. What happened? Last thing I remember was helping Ellie and Sonic fight against Dr. Eggman and his Burnbot and Burnbot attacked my plane. Was it just a dream?

I sat up and felt my head throb for a second. I felt my head, to find it was bandaged up. So it wasn't a dream.

"Sonic? Ellie?" I called looking around.

I found Ellie sitting on my bed. She turned to me and gently smile, "Morning, sleepy-head."

Then Sonic showed up, "Hey, buddy! How ya feelin'?"

I nodded with a smile, "I'm great!" Then stood up from my coach, "Ready to get back in action."

Sonic scratched the his quills, "Yeah, uh... About that, um..." Then he announced, "I've got some great news! You, my friend, are taking early retirement!"

"Early retirement?" I repeated in confusion.

Sonic nodded and put his arm over my shoulders, "Yeah, you're gonna be able to play lots of golf and spend time with the grand-kids!"

"I don't have grand-kids!" I pointed out, shaking my head.

"Well, now's your chance to get some!" Sonic assured me, "Trust me, it's for the best." Then he hugged me, "I'll see ya around, pal."

And just like that, he left my house. Ellie followed behind him.

I scratched my head for a second. That was fast. Too fast for me to comprehend.

"Wait, what just happened?" I asked.

Sonic returned and answered, "I fired you." Then left again.

I nodded, "Okay, just checking."

Wait, what?! Fired me?!

* * *

_***Meanwhile, on The Beach...***_

**~Eleanor the Hedgehog's POV~**

"You sure you're making the right choice, Sonic?" I asked Sonic, as we walked around the Beach, hanging up flyers for sidekick tryouts.

Sonic nodded his head, "I know it's not right, but I did what I had to do." He hung a flyer on a palm tree, "And now we're going to make sure Tails stays retired."

I nodded in understanding and shrugged my shoulders, as I hung another flyer on a nearby post, "I guess..."

* * *

_***The Next Day, in Sonic's Shack...***_

Sonic and I started the sidekick tryouts first thing in the morning. We had quite a line of candidates for the job. Even Amy and Knuckles joined. Some even from the nearby village; Hedgehog Village.

Our first candidate was Amy, "I'm Amy Rose, and I'll be auditioning for the job of sidekick."

Amy was a pink Hedgehog, like me and Sonic, but unlike me and the Blue Streak, Amy lacks back-quills, has her quills combed down and lacks our speed abilities.

What she lacks in speed, Amy makes up with strength, stamina and a sense of understanding with psychology.

"Amy, I know who you are." Sonic answered.

Amy nodded in understanding, "Great, because I am fine with nepotism." Then she grabbed three small balls, "Oh, and under special skills, you can add juggling and singing."

She started juggling the balls and singing 'When the Saints Come Marching In'.

Having enough, Sonic called, "Next!"

* * *

"My greatest weakness? Actually, it is my incredible cowardice." Fastidious Beaver answered.

"Thanks. We'll keep you posted." I assured, then called, "Next, please."

* * *

"Oh, improv? I love improv!" Amy smiled. Who invited her again?

She mocked an Italian accent, "I'm a crazy pizza man! Who juggles and sings!"

Then she started juggling and singing 'When the Saints Come Marching In' again.

Sonic sighed in annoyance, as I pushed Amy out of the shack. No mean no, Amy. Take a hint!

* * *

"I think you'd be a great sidekick for me." Knuckles told Sonic, as he was holding the clipboard and was looking over his own resume.

Knuckles is a large, red Echidna. Tremendous strength and durability when it comes to fighting. However, he's not the sharpest tool in the shed. When someone says something smart or speaks too fast, he either takes it literally or repeats it in a simpler term, similar to Cubot.

Sonic shook his head, "No, Knuckles, I'm looking for someone to be my sidekick."

"We'd have to change your names, though." Knuckles pointed out, as if he didn't hear what Sonic just said, "I'm thinking... 'Knuckles Junior' and 'Knucklette'."

Sonic snatched the clipboard and drew a large cross over Knuckles' resume.

"Another time, Knuckles." I told him, then called, "Next!"

* * *

"Okay, last question. What would you do in a no-win situation?" Sonic asked the last candidate, who was a small, hooded figure.

"If I'm with you, there's no such thing as a 'no-win situation'." The candidate answered in a deep, but familiar voice.

Sonic smiled at him, "Huh. You really get it, new guy."

The candidate nodded, "I do get it." But shook his head, "But I'm not a new guy." Then he reached for his hood, "In reality, I am none other than..."

The candidate tried to remove his hood, but was having trouble, due to it being stuck on his ears. He fell to the ground and the cloak fell off. Sonic and I looked over the table and saw the candidate was...

"Tails?!" Sonic exclaimed, then shook his head, "You cannot be my sidekick!"

Tails showed him the flyer, "'All qualified candidates welcome. Best candidate gets the job'." He smiled and jabbed a thumb to his chest, "I'm a lock!" Then frowned, "Unless there's something you're not telling me..."

Tails looked at me. I looked at the window and kept quiet. Sonic made me promise not to tell Tails why he was fired in the first place. But I want to tell him, so he could understand. Tails has a good head on his shoulders.

Sonic folded his arms and sighed, "Fine! But get ready for the tryout of your life!"

I felt a familiar aura enter the room. I turned and took a stance, "You can't be serious."

"Hello." The owner of the aura greeted.

Sonic and Tails turned and took a fighting stance.

"Eggman!" Tails alerted.

"What are you doing here?!" Sonic asked.

"My name is Doctor Eggman, and I'm here about the sidekick position." Eggman introduced himself, as he handed his resume.

"Wh- But you're my arch-nemesis!" Sonic pointed out, trying to clear his confusion and frustration.

Dr. Eggman nodded, "That's true. But I could be a valuable asset to your organization." He pointed out, "For example, I'm a doctor. Not a real doctor, a PhD, but still!"

I folded my arms with a glare, "The doctor position has already been filled, Eggman."

Sonic shook his head, "You can't be my sidekick."

Eggman showed Sonic the flyer, "'All qualified candidates welcome'?"

Sonic sighed and gave up, "Okay, fine. You both can move on to Round Two. But neither one of you is going to be my sidekick."

"Who else is there?" Tails asked.

Sonic turned to me with a small smile.

Understanding what he was getting at, I quickly waved my hands and shook my head, "No way! Nuh-uh! I'm not sidekick material. Choose someone else, Sonic."

"Come on, Ellie. Please? I can't trust anyone else." He insisted.

"Who said you can trust me?" I asked. But Sonic looked at me with a cute look. I sighed and nodded my head, "Alright." Then smiled sweetly at Sonic, "But just because you said 'please'."

Sonic smiled at me, "Thanks, Ellie. I owe you."

* * *

_***Later... In the Jungle...***_

Sonic and I met up with the candidates at the cliff just by the jungle. Eggman, Tails and I had our own hoverboards.

"All right. Being my sidekick is no easy task. This competition will test your strength, stamina, and endurance." Sonic announced as Tails, Dr. Eggman and I prepared ourselves, "The winner will be whoever makes it through all the unimaginable hardships and brings me the red flag I planted atop the incredibly dangerous, but inaccurately named, Mount Safety."

I put my goggles over my eyes and readied myself.

Being sneaky, as usual, Eggman pushed me down the cliff. Tails and Dr. Eggman followed close behind him. I steadied myself and followed Tails and Eggman, as they took their own paths through the jungle. Eggman summoned two seekers from his hoverboard and attacked Tails with them.

Tails dodged the seekers and changed path. I slowed myself down and calmly avoided any conflict within the other two candidates. I was able to catch Tails tap on the brakes and destroy the seekers via them flying into each other.

Tails made it to the second part of the race, and hopped off his hoverboard.

"What's going on here?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing I can't handle!" Tails answered.

He hopped into his plane and took off over the trees. Eggman followed after him in his Eggmobile. I landed in the clearing to catch my breath.

"What's happening, Elle?" Sonic asked me, folding his arms in curiosity.

"Something bad." I answered, then took off into the air once again.

Once in the air, Tails and Eggman were neck-in-neck.

"Give up, Eggman!" Tails told Eggman, "This job is rightfully mine!"

"I'm not here to be Sonic's sidekick, you nincompoop!" Eggman replied, "I'm here to get rid of you both and Eleanor once and for all!"

With that, Eggman launched his magnet and dropped it in the woods. He reeled it up and it revealed the creature to be... Burnbot?!

Burnbot used his claws to attack Tails. Tails was able to dodge the attacks, but Burnbot was getting quicker and sharper with its strikes.

Eventually, Burnbot attacked and knocked one of the wings of Tails' plane. Tails lost control and crashed into a nearby frozen lake.

Sonic arrived and ended up sliding across the lake. He regained his balance and shouted in worry, "Tails!"

"Sonic! Ellie! I'm stuck!" Tails cried.

Sonic and I tried get close to Tails, but the plane was getting heavier and the ice threatened to crack. Burnbot attacked with saws, but Sonic dodged. Tails was still stuck in his plane. The plane continued to sink.

Sonic and I looked at each other. I leaped toward the twin-tailed fox and was able to get him out of the plane, before it complete sank into the bottom of the lake.

"Tails... I didn't really wanna fire you." Sonic explained, "I was just trying to protect you."

"How? By putting me in more danger?" Tails asked bitterly.

"The plan had holes!" Sonic exclaimed.

Tails regained his smile and we helped him to his feet. Then Eggman spoke up, "Oh, Sonic! I have one last surprise for you." Sonic, Tails and I turned to Eggman, "I took your advice! Burnbot can burn things!"

Burnbot shot two fireballs at us. I tried to redirect the fire and turned them toward the sky. However, the fireballs melted the ice. The ice cracked under our feet.

Tails and I was able to fly into the air, but Sonic lost his balance and fell into the lake.

He raised out of the water and started trashing his arms into the water, "I can't swim!"

Tails and I grabbed Sonic's arms and tried and lift him out of the lake. But he wouldn't budge out of the water.

"You're waterlogged!" Tails alarmed, "Ellie and I can't lift you!"

Sonic shook his head, "Don't worry about me!" Then he let go of us, "Get out of here!"

Tails and I tightened our grips around our friend's wrists, "That's not how sidekicks do!"

However the water-logging got worse and dragged all of us into the water. Sonic struggled to swim. Tails used his tails to propel himself and Sonic out of the water.

I swam underneath Burnbot and Eggman. I placed my hands on the layer of ice. Sonic spin-dashed Burnbot, causing it to fall on to the ice.

A warm orange glow appeared in my hands and melted the ice. Burnbot fell into the lake and sank to the bottom. And I flew out of the lake, to joined Sonic and Tails flew to the horizon.

* * *

_***Later... During the Sunset...***_

"About this job..." Tails asked, "What're the hours like?"

"Well, it's seven days a week." Sonic answered, "But you get your own plane."

Tails smiled and returned to watch the sunset. I'm glad that everything has returned to normal.

"But, here's a question." The boys looked at me, "How are we gonna inform Amy and Knuckles?"

Sonic shrugged his shoulders and rested his head in his hands.


	2. Can An Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch

Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days?

**~Eleanor the Hedgehog's POV~**

It was a stormy night at Tails' house. Since Tails and I share a fear of storms, Sonic thought it would be a good idea if we had a sleep over until the storm clears.

Unfortunately, during the night, there was some very loud pounding at the door. It woke me up with a gasp, and woke Sonic up by knocking him off the couch.

"Man..." Sonic moaned, as he sat up, rubbing his temple.

"What was that?" I asked, sitting up from the couch, "Is someone at the door?"

"Go back to sleep, Elle." Sonic told me, "I got this."

With that, he zipped to the door and opened it. Eggman was outside, half-soaked and wearing a brown trench coat.

Eggman waved, "Hi!"

"What do you want?" Sonic asked, annoyed by Eggman coming by so late.

"First of all, thank you for answering the door at such a late hour." Eggman started, "I realize what an inconvenience this must be-"

"Get to it, Eggface." Sonic cut him off.

"W-well, I... I uh..." Eggman stuttered, then sighed, "I need your help."

I raised a brow at my former father, as Sonic asked, "You need my help?"

Dr. Eggman nodded, "Yes. My sinister island lair... You know, the ultra-high-tech stronghold where I hatch my diabolical schemes to eliminate you..." Sonic nodded, "It was destroyed in the storm."

Then Eggman asked, "I was hoping I could crash with you and Tails for a few days until my robots rebuild it?" Then he pleaded, "Please! Don't strand me in this wilderness!"

"Well, you could certainly use a roof over your head." Sonic pointed out, then sniffed Eggman's coat, "And a bath." He raised a brow in suspicion, "But how do I know you won't just capture me, Ellie and Tails while we're sleeping?"

"I swear not to harm you, your girlfriend or your fox friend during my stay." Eggman promised.

"She/I is/am _not _my/his girlfriend!" Sonic and I protested in unison.

"Right..." Eggman nodded in a familiar tone, then continued, "I didn't even bring any weapons. Here, check my pants."

He lifted his coat, but Sonic stopped him, "No, no, no. It's okay. I believe you." Then he asked, "So it's only for a few days and it's just you?"

Eggman nodded, "Just me!" Sonic stepped aside and gestured Eggman to enter. Eggman entered, followed by Orbot and Cubot, "And Orbot and Cubot. They're family!"

Sonic groaned and closed the door. With that, Sonic and I returned to bed.

* * *

**_*The Next Morning...*_**

Talk about a rough night. Eggman had us awake all night with his snoring laughter, and making the house more to his liking! Sonic and I barely got any sleep! So forgive me, if I'm a little easily irritated.

Anywho, Sticks, Amy and Knuckles decided to pay us a little visit. Sonic let them in with a yawn. The trio entered, only to encounter Eggman, stretching for the morning, still in his pink pjs.

"Eggman?!" Knuckles exclaimed, as they took a fighting stance.

Dr. Eggman waved with a smile, "Oh, hey gang! Didn't know you'd be visiting so early. I'm still in my evil pajamas." Then he pointed behind him, "They have a trapdoor in the back."

With that, Eggman sat on Tails' makeshift bed/chair contraption.

"What's he doing here?" Knuckles asked.

"We have a truce." Sonic answered, folding his arms, "Tails is letting him stay here until his lair is rebuilt."

Dr. Eggman cleared his throat and called to me, "Ahem. Still waiting on that salmon eggs benedict."

"It's coming! Patience is a virtue, Eggman." I answered, as I finished cooking and placed the plate of food on the table.

Eggman inspected it and sighed, "I asked for egg whites. These are yellows. See the yellow? I'm trying to watch my cholesterol. And this salmon is farm-raised! What is this, prison?"

"I'll make you a new one." I answered, through annoyed gritted teeth.

I reached for the plate, but Eggman stopped me, "No, no. I'll eat it. Don't want your hard work go to waste."

"It's all some evil plot, man!" Sticks started getting jumpy, "First he lures us in with some terrible roommate hooey, but then WHAM! Out comes this fifty-foot Obliterator Bot that obliterates us all!" She shook Knuckles and took a breath, "We gotta get outta here."

Sticks is an orange and brown Jungle Badger that we met a while ago. She has spend so much of her life in the forest that she believes either everything is against her or her life is a big conspiracy plotting to be taken over or taken out.

This leads her to being paranoid, stressed out and a little insane in the membrane.

"Guys, we have to help him." Amy insisted, "If we don't, we'll be no better than he is."

Eggman nodded, eating his benedict, "Yeah, you'll be no better than I am."

Amy sat next to him, "Think about how this is for him." Then asked Eggman, "Do you feel scared without a home? Do you feel alone? Are you eating your feelings?"

"Somebody get her away from me." Eggman growled.

"Guys, if Eggman needs to stay, he can stay." Tails pointed out, washing the dishes, "Who knows? He may not be so bad after all."

Eggman smiled.

Oh boy... Let's just say things could've gone better, but they haven't.

During the day, Eggman has being trying to get Sonic, Tails and I into pillow fights. He interrupted Tails' work on his plan. Disturbed my tai-chi session with turning my meditation music to loud heavy metal. And had Sonic cleaning up after him, as he had a pillow fight with Orbot and Cubot.

The night wasn't easy either. Eggman laughs in his sleep, loudly. Sonic, Tails and I struggled to sleep. How did I live through this as a child? I had my own room.

The next day, he took over everything in the fridge, continued his pillow fights!

* * *

**_*The Next Morning...*_**

"That's it! I've had enough of Eggman! Lair or no lair, he's outta here!" Sonic shouted in anger, as we had a small meeting with Amy, to catch up on how Eggman has been as a roommate. Right now, I was trying to heal Tails of his head trauma, but he keeps fidgeting.

"You can't just throw Eggman out." Amy told him, "Sure, he might be a difficult roommate, but it's only because you guys have a communication problem."

"'Communication problem'?" Tails repeated, "He whacked me with a pillow. Hard! I'm dizzy, and I have serious short-term memory loss." Then he repeated, "And I have serious short-term memory loss." My healing abilities reached somewhere it shouldn't and Tails yelped, "Ow!"

"Tails, I told you to hold still." I told the young twin-tailed Fox.

Then I turned to Amy, "I agree with the boys, Amy. Eggman has kept us awake with pillow fights and laughing in his sleep. We barely slept for two nights!"

Amy thought about our words, then suggested, "Why don't we settle this with a roommate meeting?"

* * *

**_*Later that day...*_**

Now, with Eggman, Orbot and Cubot in the house, we can start the roommate meeting.

"Now, Sonic, do you have something you'd like to share with Eggman?" Amy asked Sonic.

Sonic nodded, "Yes." Then scratched his quills in thought, "How to say this delicately...?" And just blurts flatly, "You're a horrible roommate and nobody in this house likes you."

Amy frowned at the Blue Blur, "Let's frame our statements with 'When you do this, it makes me feel this'."

Sonic sighed, "Fine." Then thought for a second, "Okay, uh... Let's see... 'When you live here, it makes me feel angry'." Then repeated, "Because you're a horrible roommate and nobody in this house likes you."

Eggman started crying and sulked, "You're right. I am the worst roommate. It-it-it... I've never lived with other people before!"

"What about us?" Cubot asked.

"You don't count." Eggman told him in his normal tone, then started crying again. I raised a brow.

Amy turned to Sonic, "Sonic, I think someone here could go for two spoonfuls of forgiveness, washed down with a tall glass of friendship. What do you think?"

Sonic sighed, "Ugh..." Then turned to Eggman, "Eggman, if we give you a second chance, will you promise to shape up?"

Eggman instantly stopped crying and snapped his fingers with a smile, "You bet!"

Amy smiled, "Roommate meeting group hug!"

Eggman threw his arms around Amy, Sonic, Tails and I.

Orbot and Cubot tried to join, but Eggman shook his head at them, "Not you!"

* * *

**_*The Following Days...*_**

And with that, Eggman keep to his promise. He shaped up and was a good roommate.

He helped clean the dishes.

Helped Tails feel comfortable while reading.

Joined me in my tai-chi session.

And even cleaned himself up when he makes a mess.

* * *

**_*The Second Night...*_**

This is when things start to get a little regretful...

To celebrate Eggman being such a good roommate for the last two days, Eggman came up with an idea to spend the evening playing board games and watching a bit of tv.

We're on our third board game and Eggman was winning.

"Thirty-seven, thirty-eight, thirty-nine..." He counted, as he moved his piece across the board, then cheered, "Triple star bonus kazoo!"

Eggman blew into the kazoo loudly, startling Sonic, Tails and I completely frozen, then smiled, "I win again!"

Tails struggled to keep his eyes open.

Sonic yawned, "That's great." Then stood up, "Well, it's getting late. Time to hit the hay."

I nodded and followed, "Yeah, me too."

"Aww, just one more game?" Eggman asked, placing his hand over my shoulder, "That's what good roomies do. We have fun!"

"I'm all for fun, but aren't you guys exhausted?" I asked, then turned to the two robot henchmen, "Orbot? Cubot?"

"They're robots. They don't get tired, because they have no souls." Eggman told me.

"Hey!" Orbot shouted in anger.

Cubot, however, sulked in depression, "He's right."

Sonic shook his head and he and I walked toward the door, "Whatever. Good night, guys."

However, Dr. Eggman ran past Sonic and blocked the door, "Wait! Don't leave! Just hang out a little longer." He pleaded, "I'm so lonely! Please, roomies?"

Sonic sighed and returned to the couch. I sighed, annoyed and followed Sonic, "Fine."

Eggman cheered, "Yay!" And blew loudly into his kazoo again. Ugh...

* * *

**_*Later that very night...*_**

"We now return to the Comedy Chimp Show, with your host, Comedy Chimp!" The TV announced as Comedy Chimp came on.

"I almost didn't make it to the show tonight. I had to go to the doctor. I had a backache!" Comedy Chimp explained as a start of a joke.

Eggman was laughing, as we watched.

Lord Chaos, I'm so tired I can't keep my eyes open. Sonic and Tails looked as worse as I do. So tired with bags under their eyes and even yawning.

Tails was about to slip into sleep, but Eggman shook him to keep him awake.

"I didn't really like that doctor anyway. I think he used to be a mechanic! He tried to fix my problem with a monkey wrench!" Comedy Chimp finished his joke as Sonic yawned.

"Oh ho! You, my friend, are one witty simian!" The host of the show laughed.

* * *

**_*The Next Morning...*_**

It was morning and Knuckles, Amy and Sticks entered the house. I could feel myself dropping, but I had to stay awake.

"You're still hanging with Eggman?" Knuckles asked, "How many hours of sleep did you get?"

"Zero..." Sonic answered slowly.

"Eggman had us playing games and watching Comedy Chimp all night." I answered, and noticed she was staring at me, "Please, stop staring at me!"

Amy shook her head, "I'm not staring."

"It's Stage Two of his evil plot, man!" Sticks shouted, "We are minutes away from him summoning his big Obliterator Bot with its... obliterator legs! And its obliter-bator feet!"

"Sticks... Stop being paranoid!" Amy told the Jungle Badger, "Eggman's lived here for two days-"

"Four days." I corrected, as Eggman left the house.

"And he hasn't hatched a single evil scheme!" Amy finished,

Suddenly, Eggman started to laugh outside. The gang exit the house to see Eggman standing on a large rock. Sonic, Tails and I joined, but we were so exhausted that we struggled to keep up.

"What's so funny...?" Tails asked.

"Remember when I said my island fortress was destroyed by a storm?" Eggman asked, as he jumped down from the rock, "I... Uh... May have fibbed." Then he walked past us, "You see, I kind of faked the destruction of my fortress as an excuse to live with you and tire you to the point of exhaust-"

Eggman slapped Sonic awake, who was sleeping while standing up, "Tire you to the point of exhaustion!" Then he ran to a nearby large tree, "So you'd be too tired to stop Obliterator Bot!"

The tree started to move. Eggman quickly moved aside as the tree fell to reveal Obliterator Bot.

"I knew it. He did have an Obliterator Bot!" Sticks gasped, then shook Amy, "Why doesn't anyone ever believe me?! It's not like I'm paranoid!" She saw her shadow and shouted at it, "Stop following me!"

"Enough!" Eggman commanded, "Obliterator Bot, destroy Sonic and his five friends!"

Obliterator Bot tilted its head in confusion, "For-tress? Fortress." It nodded and turned toward Eggman's island fortress, "Destroy fortress. Destroy island fortress."

"What?" Eggman gasped in confusion, "No! That's not what I said!"

"We're still working out a few kinks." Orbot spoke up.

Dr. Eggman grabbed Obliterator Bot's leg and tried to hold it back, "Obliterator Bot! Do not destroy island fortress. Do not destroy island fortress!"

Obliterator Bot nodded, "Affirmative. Playing up-tempo music while destroying fortress."

Speakers popped out of its shoulders, blaring up-tempo rock music, as it walked over Sonic, who watched it walk over to the fortress.

"No!" Eggman cried, then turned to Sonic, "Sonic, you have to help me!"

Sonic folded his arms and shook his head, "Why? He's your Obliterator Bot."

"Because if you don't, I'm truly stuck living with you until I build a new island fortress." Eggman answered.

Sonic's eyes widen for a second, then he instantly told us, "Let's roll."

* * *

**_*Later, at Eggman's Island Fortress...*_**

Via Tails' plane and Eggman's Eggmobile, the Gang, Eggman and I arrived at the fortress and found Obliterater Bot hammering the top spire of the fortress.

"Gotta stop him..." Tails started, but yawned and slumps to the ground, "But so tired..."

I yawned and took my first step. However, I was so tired, that I instantly fell to the ground and closed my eyes, asleep.

I was able to hear Knuckles point out, "He must have a weak spot."

"Maybe there's a clue on the ground..." Sonic suggested, as he sunk to the ground, laying next to me, "This soft... Soft... Bed-like... Ground..."

The next thing I knew, I felt something pick up my ear and Sticks' voice shouting in my ear, "AVALANCHE!"

I snapped my eyes open, stood up and took a stance, "What? Where? I didn't do it!" Then I remembered what was going on and yawned, "Oh, yeah. That's right."

Knuckles turned to Eggman, "Eggman, you built that thing. How do we take it down?"

"By activating two kill switches at the same time." Eggman answered, "They're inside the lair." He pointed on side of the wall, "There..." Then pointed to the other side, "And there."

"Without a doubt the defenses are activated, aren't they?" I asked with a yawn.

Eggman smiled, "They're always on."

Sonic sighed, "Oh, come on..." He picked Tails up, "All right. Amy, Knuckles, Eleanor, Sticks, distract that metal monstrosity. Tails and I are on the kill switches. Eggman, you'll have to show us how to activate them."

Eggman nodded in understanding.

"Pre-mission group hug?" Amy asked, stretching her arms out a bit.

"No." Sonic quickly answered.

With that, Sonic dashed off to distract the defense systems, while Tails did his job.

Amy, Knuckles, Sticks and I turned our attention to Obliterator Bot, who jumped down from the top of the fortress to meet us.

"I knew you were coming." Sticks growled, "But you will never obliterate Sticks, because Sticks is unoblite-" Then she started struggling, "Unoble- Unobitababl..." She sighed and just simplified, "You can't kill me."

Amy, Knuckles, Sticks and I fought off the robot, but he was so big and I was so tired that the only thing we were able to do to scratch it. I couldn't think straight, let alone use my abilities. I could use the lava to melt Obliterater Bot. Or use the earth to crush it into a small cube. But... Too sleepy...

Suddenly, a loud kazoo woke me up in alert and I could finally think clearly. Tails and Sonic activated the kill switches, which caused the Obliterater Bot to freeze and its head to spark.

I used my earth abilities to create a large plaque of stone and jumped into the air, "Pillow Fight!"

I knocked Obliterator Bot's head off with the plaque of stone, causing it to explode.

"Yes!" Eggman cheered with a smile.

Suddenly, the rest of Eggman's lair exploded as well. Guess Obliterater Bot hit a soft spot.

Eggman fell to his knees and cried, "No...!"

* * *

**_*Later That Day...*_**

Sonic, Tails and I were finally able to get some proper rest, after a nice long nap. Now, Sonic, Tails, our friends and I were on the beach, enjoying the sun's final minutes in the sky.

Until Eggman showed up with a pair of suitcases and a reclining chair, "H-hey, fellas. As you know, my fortress is now a smoking ruin, so I was wondering, maybe..." He opened the chair and sat next to Sonic, "If I could stay with you guys for a little while. Just until it's built back?"

Without a second thought, Sonic declined by taking Eggman back to what was left of his island fortress. Amy decided to stay behind and keep Eggman company and teach him how to be a better roommate.


	3. Translate This

Translate This

**~Eleanor the Hedgehog's POV~**

It was a beautiful Summer day in Bygone Island. My friends and I were enjoying the day in our own way. Sonic and Amy were lounging under an umbrella near Sonic's shack. Nearby, Knuckles, Sticks and I were playing volleyball. Knuckles against Sticks and myself.

"There's nothing like a lazy day on the beach." Sonic sighed with a relaxed smile.

I nodded in agreement, "Feels great."

Unfortunately, I missed the volleyball and it bounced near Amy. Amy picked it up and threw it back to Sticks.

Sticks sighed happily and smiled, "It's nice to breathe in that beautiful saltwater air and relax." She turned back to game, ready to serve the ball, "For the first time, I feel totally stress-free."

Suddenly, a familiar voice greeted from the other side of the beach, "Hey, guys!"

Sticks jumped and shrieked in startle, then she dropped into her alert stance, eyes darting around in alarm.

Turned out it was just Tails arriving, pushing something covered by a cloth bag, "I just perfected my most brilliant invention yet. Meet U.T, the Universal Translator." He removed the cloth to reveal the robot, "Designed to translate any language into our own."

U.T was a small robot the looked like a radio with two antennae. Sonic, Amy, Sticks and I didn't look very impressed by its simple appearance.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Tails offered.

He directed everyone's attention to a mother bird feeding her babies nearby. U.T watched them for a few seconds, then turns around, "The fact that you pre-chew my food is repulsive."

Knuckles smiled and laughed, "Hey-ey-ey! It works!"

"Didn't see that one coming." U.T answered.

Knuckles scratched his head in confusion, "Um... It's still talking?"

"I thought this thing only translated birds." U.T spoke again.

"Since what you're saying doesn't need to be translated, UT is translating it into what you really mean!" Tails explained with a smile.

"I didn't intend for it to do that, but I will gladly accept full credit." U.T answered.

I stepped away from the robot, "That's kinda invasive, isn't it?"

"Keep that thing away from me." U.T answered, looking at me.

I tilted my head, "What?"

"I do not understand." U.T bowed its head for a second.

"I also thought UT could help with your autism, Ellie." Tails explained to me, "Since what you say isn't always what you mean."

U.T nodded, "That I did intend it to do."

"That's great, Tails!" Amy smiled.

"Pretty lame." U.T answered, as it wheeled past.

"That's not what I was thinking at all." Amy quickly defended.

U.T turned to Amy, "Man, I am totally busted."

Amy turned to Tails, "Tails? I think it needs some more work."

"If that thing doesn't shut its metal trap, I think I might die." U.T answered.

"Wait... This thing reads minds?" Sticks asked, pointing at U.T

"Wait. This thing reads minds." U.T repeated.

"Get it out of my head!" Sticks shouted.

"Get it out of my head." U.T repeated again.

Angry, Sticks pulled out her boomerang and was about to attack U.T, but Knuckles picked her up to restrain her, "Now, now! Calm down, Sticks!"

"Take it easy, whack-job." U.T answered.

Sticks glared, "Hey!"

U.T wheeled back to me, Amy, Sonic and Tails, "I am displeased."

"Don't be offended, Sticks." Sonic calmly assured, "Knuckles didn't mean to think that."

"He's not the sharpest tool in the shed." U.T replied.

Knuckles put Sticks down and growled at Sonic. Knuckles really doesn't like being called stupid or dumb.

I turned to Tails, "Tails, I think it's best if you shut that thing off. We don't want it to reveal anything too... Sensitive."

U.T turned to Tails, "Shut that thing up before it tells Sonic that I-" Tails quickly pressed a button and it shut down, "looooo..."

Amy raised a brow at me. Sonic turned to me, "Uh, what was he saying?"

I quickly waved my hands in defense with a nervous chuckle, "Nothing! Nothing important!"

Unfortunately, with U.T translating our thoughts, everyone was acting their own form of paranoid nervousness around each other. Sticks and I refused to speak. Knuckles was glaring at Sonic. Amy kept glaring at me, with green eyes of envy. And Sonic kept glancing at me every now and again.

* * *

**_*The Next Morning...*_**

Of course, with everyone cooling their jets overnight, it was back to catching up some relaxation time we missed. Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy were lounging under the umbrella while Sticks is bouncing a volleyball with me.

Sticks stopped bouncing the ball, as she saw Tails coming with U.T. Her smiling and relaxed expression faded to annoyed. I turned and noticed Tails and U.T. My anxiety started to build up, as my expression turned uncertain.

"Okay, I know things got off on the wrong foot yesterday, but I-" "Tails, I think it would be best if you turned UT off." Sonic cut Tails off with his suggestion.

"Amy Rose is a big dope." U.T replied.

Amy gasped, the glares at Sonic, "Oh! So now that's what you're thinking?"

Sonic took a step back, "Wh-what?" The quickly shook his head, "No, not even close!"

"And her hair stinks." U.T exclaimed, "What does she shampoo with, yogurt from the back of the fridge?"

"Why would you even say that?!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

Sonic waved his hands in defense, "But I didn't say that!" Then he pointed at U.T, "He did!"

Knuckles nodded his head, "Sure, you didn't."

"I'm stupid." U.T answered.

Knuckles glared at the robot, "Hey! I'm not stupid!"

"And... Um... I'm ugly too, but not as ugly as Sticks." U.T added.

"Hey!" Sticks shouted.

She turned to Knuckles. Angry and insulted, she growled and tackled the large Echidna into the sand and started attacking him.

"Wh-Ow!" Knuckles struggled to get Sticks off him, "Get offa me!"

"Sticks! Calm down!" I shouted, trying to pry the Jungle Badger off Knuckles.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, I can't believe you think those terrible things!" Amy shouted at Sonic angrily.

Sonic narrowed his eyes at the pink Hedgehog, "So now you're gonna trust some bucket of bolts over me?"

"No-one's blaming anyone!" I shouted in frustration. I took a breath and calmed, "Let's think this through like rational people..."

"So, wait. Who called me stupid?" Knuckles asked, "I called me stupid?"

I smiled, "See? Knuckles has the right idea."

"Don't you see?" Sticks spoke up, "This is what it wants us to do! The robo-apocalypse is nigh!"

Amy, Sonic and I stared blankly at Sticks for a moment. Then Amy turned to Sonic, angrier than ever, "After everything I do for you, you don't appreciate me?! Why am I even here?"

I sighed and threw my hands in the air, "Why do I even bother talking? Do you guys even try?"

While Amy and the others were arguing, Tails turned to his robot and rubbed his chin in thought, "I know my friends wouldn't think such horrible thoughts about each other..." He grabbed a screwdriver from his belt, "Maybe UT's malfunctioning?"

He used the screwdriver to open a hatch in U.T's chest and noticed a speaker inside, "What the heck? I didn't install a remote speaker!"

Tails looked closer and noticed Dr. Eggman's logo on the speaker. He ripped the speaker out of the robot and shouted, "You guys, stop! We've been duped! Eggman swiped U.T and replaced him with this imposter!"

Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Sticks and I stopped fighting and looked at the twin-tailed Fox. Knuckles dropped Sticks into the sand.

"We've gotta save the real U.T!" Tails shouted. He turned to run off toward Eggman's fortress, but he noticed the rest of us weren't following him, "Don't you guys wanna get U.T back?"

"Thing is, bud, that robot of yours just makes us fight all the time." Sonic pointed out.

"Secrets are secret for a reason, Tails." I explained, "It's not healthy revealing them in a short time."

"It's evil, I tells ya!" Sticks shouted.

Tails frowned, "Fine. I see how it is. I'll go get him back myself!"

With that, he turned and ran down the beach, to Eggman's fortress and save his robot. I reached out to the Twin-Tailed Fox, but Amy stopped me by lowering my hand and shaking her head.

After a while, we returned to lounging on the beach. I couldn't stop worrying about Tails and what we said about his robot. It's true I meant what I said earlier, but I meant it in the most harmless way possible.

Secrets are not healthy to be released in a matter of thirty seconds. Secrets need to be relieved one at a time. Baby steps, right?

After a few minutes of lounging on the beach, Amy noticed some coming towards us and smile, "Hey, it's Tails' missing robot."

Knuckles noticed and smile, "We found him!" Then told U.T, "When you see Tails, tell him we looked everywhere for a long time."

"Or we can just recycle the thing and take a blood oath never to tell a soul!" Sticks spoke up. Everyone looked at her with raised brows, "What? Just spitballin' here."

Then I noticed something was amiss, "If U.T's here, on his own. Where's Tails?"

As if to answer my question, U.T turned and showed us a holographic message of Tails.

"Hey gang, it's Tails. I'm going to be staying with Eggman." The hologram informed us, "No need to rescue me, I'm one hundred percent safe and happy."

The holographic message ended and shut down. Sonic, Amy, Sticks, Knuckles and I looked at each other in shock. Tail truly joined Eggman to release his robot? What was he thinking?

Then U.T turned to us, "I snuck in Eggman's lair to save my robot. It was awesome. You should have seen me. Anyways, I need you to come rescue me now. Sorry for the inconvenience."

We regained our smiles. Thank goodness, what a relief.

"Wow. U.T really came in handy." Knuckles smiled.

Amy nodded, "Maybe it's not as dumb an invention as we thought."

Sticks folded her arms, "Yeah, but we should still smash it. Just to be safe."

Sonic shook his head, "No time for that now! We've gotta go save Tails!"

Amy, Knuckles, Sticks and I nodded and made our way to Eggman's fortress. Once there, the alarm went off and we were ambushed by Eggman's robots.

Sonic used his Spin Dash to take out a Bee Bot. Amy used her Piko Piko Hammer to smash a Crab Bot. Sticks dodged blasts from another Bee Bot until it was crushed by Knuckles. A Motobug raced by, only to be smashed by Sonic. Three Bee Bots fire their blasters at me. Using my psychokinesis, I redirects their fire at each other and destroyed the bots. Amy and Sticks crushed another Bee Bot between them by kicking it at the same time.

A door opened behind them, revealing Eggman and Tails.

"We're here to save our friend from your evil clutches." Sonic told Eggman.

Eggman tilted his head, "Wait, what? No! Tails and I have a contract!"

The Orbot arrived with a small stack of paper, "Here's the lab assistant contract! Ready to be signed!"

Tails chuckled with a small shrug and returned to us.

Eggman folded his arms, "Fine. Lucky thing I always have a Plan B."

He pushed a button on his wrist device, summoning a massive robot with treads and a giant eye.

"Uh-oh..." I uttered under my breath.

"We're doomed." U.T grimaced.

Two Bee Bots appeared from behind the large robot and attacked Tails and Knuckles. I stood my ground and took a dug my left foot into the dirt. I raised my hands into the air and delivered a double axe-handle into the ground. Two large earth pillars raised from the ground and blocked the robots path.

Unfortunately, the robot punched the pillars into smaller pebbles and aimed its right punch for me.

"Ellie, look out!" I heard Sonic call, as he raced from behind me, and got me out of the way in time. We stopped a good distance from the robot and Sonic looked at me, "That was close."

"I care about your well-being." U.T spoke up from behind me.

I lightly smiled at Sonic with a blush and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Sonic grinned with a blush, then ran back to attack the robot. His spin, however, bounced harmlessly off the robot's shoulder. The robot's counterattack knocked Sonic to the ground.

Knuckles aimed a punch, but no reaction. He growled and tried to grab the robot, but no avail, "Man...!"

Sticks let out a feral yell and leaped at the robot, whacking harmlessly at it with her boomerang. It knocked her away with a flick of its finger.

Everything we tried left no scratch on the robot. It was like it was made of titanium, or it was very well made.

Eggman chuckled, then turned to Tails, "Tails! Deploy the photon bombs!" Tails dodged a blast from a Bee Bot, then gave him a look. Eggman sheepishly smiled, "...Oh, right."

Then he activated them himself. From the large robot's torso, three photon bombs circled around us.

One landed near Tails, blowing up the Bee Bot attack him and sending Tails flying. U.T caught Tails and stopped him from flying off the cliff.

The second one exploded near Knuckles and Amy, driving Knuckles back a bit and blasting Amy into Sonic's arms.

I gasped as an idea hit me, "The weak spot is the eye." Then I shouted to Sticks, "Sticks! Set me up!"

Sticks nodded and hit the third bomb into the air with her boomerang. I used my psychokinesis to leap high into the and delivered a volleyball spike to drive the bomb into the robot's eye. The bomb exploded, sending the robot backwards to topple over the cliff and plunge into the ocean.

"No!" Eggman cried, then growled and retreated into his lair. Another win for the good guys!

"Thanks for the rescue, guys." Tails thanked, as he recovered the photon bomb attack.

Knuckles shrugged, "Hey, we couldn't have done it without U.T."

Sonic nodded, "I think we'll be going on lots more adventures with U.T from now on."

Sticks nodded with a smiled, "I agree."

"I'm going to destroy that stupid robot." U.T translated.

Sticks glared at the little robot. She grabbed U.T and threw it into the ocean. Tails glared at her.

"Sorry, Tails. Had to be done." Sticks told him.


	4. Buster

Buster

**~Eleanor the Hedgehog's POV~**

It was a nice day in the village, until a robot fireman was let loose and was causing mayhem. Sonic saved a villager from getting burned and leaped into action.

"Doctor Eggman's evil fireman robot is running loose!" Sonic exclaimed.

Sitting on a nearby bench, Eggman wondered, "Why does everyone assume every evil robot is mine?"

"I dunno. Experience?" Sonic guessed, from bouncing off the robot.

"Head's up!" I shouted, as the Anti-Fireman robot shot fire toward Sonic. I jumped in the way and redirected the fire toward the robot.

Amy and Knuckles join the fight was a large stick and her Piko-Piko Hammer.

"You're 'fired', pal." Knuckles joked, then laughed, "Get it?" A burst of flames attacked him. Knuckles ducked, but his stick was burnt to ashes, "Ah, I guess not."

"Shouldn't firemen put out fires?" Amy wondered.

"Ah, hello? That's the irony?" Dr. Eggman pointed out, "It's the evil opposite of a fireman." This earned him a glare from Sonic, "Ah, uh... I assume..." Dr. Eggman returned to his book.

Then Sticks alarmed, "Sonic, the evil Anti-fire Bot is putting a baby walrus into a burning house!"

Sonic raced over and took the baby walrus from the robot to return him to his mother.

Then Tails alarmed, "Sonic, Evil Anti-fire Bot is putting a kitten into a tree!"

"Go, evil fireman!" Dr. Eggman cheered. Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Sticks and I looked at him. "Okay, I admit it. It's mine." He admitted, "Evil robots are what I do. Why stop if you're good at it?"

I scratched my muzzle in thought, "True..."

Suddenly, the fireman robot turned its attention to the villagers and began blasting them with its 'fire hose'.

"This has gone on long enough." Sonic frowned.

Using his speed, Sonic raced around the robot, tying its hose around and the robot exploded in defeat.

"I, um... Left the oven on." Eggman excused, then fled the village.

Sonic smiled, "Heh. Looks like that robot is 'fired'!"

Everyone laughed at the pun joke, except for Knuckles, who frowned, "Hey! No one laughed when I said it..."

I put my hand over Knuckles' shoulder, "It's only funny when it's at the end."

However, we just remembered the kitten was still stuck on the tree.

Sonic turned to Sticks, "Sticks, could you get that kitten out of the tree?"

Sticks nodded, "Sure thing, Sonic."

Sticks ran toward the tree and started shaking it, terrifying the poor kitten.

"Um, Sticks?" I walked over to the Jungle Badger, "Sticks? Sticks!"

The kitten fell out of the tree and landed on top of my head, then into my arms. Sticks stopped shaking the tree and looked at me, "What?"

* * *

**_*Later, in Amy's House...*_**

"Sticks, we want to talk about how you treat animals." Sonic told Sticks.

"It's not a good idea to shake kittens out of trees." Amy pointed out.

"I know the law of the jungle." Sticks replied, "Trees are 'No-Kitten Zones'."

"That's a real law?" Knuckles wondered, scratching his head. Tails groaned and face-palmed.

"You should get a pet." Amy suggested, "It would help you learn to love animals!" Then turned to Sonic, "Don't you think, Sonic?"

Sonic nodded, "Yes, absolutely."

Amy smiled, "Then you and Ellie can take Sticks pet shopping right now!"

Sonic and I shook our heads, "No. Absolutely not."

Sonic and I looked at each other for a second, then away with a small blush.

* * *

**_*Later, at the Pet Store...*_**

Without given much choice, Sonic and I took Sticks to a pet store.

"I hate cute, fuzzy, and adorable!" Sticks spoke up, as we looked at the animals in stock, "See?" We looked at a pair of squirrels, "Too cute!" Then a tiny rabbit, "Too fuzzy!" Then a trio of baby monkeys, "So... Adorable!"

With not much to choose from, we left the store. Sonic yawned in boredom, then a nearby trashcan shakes, which set Sticks on high alert. She dug into the trash can and pulled out a small, robotic dog.

"It's..." A loving smile grew on Sticks' face, "Oh, it's..."

"Disgusting?" Sonic guessed.

"The least objectionable option!" Sticks gasped, then she smiled, "Aww, who's a little cluster-wuster?"

The robotic dog barked.

"I'm gonna name him 'Buster'!" Sticks hugged the robot dog.

"'Buster', the 'Cluster'...?" I asked with a raised brow.

A spray of green, slimy... Let's go with 'drool'... Splattered on Sonic's face. Sticks hugged Buster lovingly close, but Sonic and I weren't amused.

Later that day, Sonic, Sticks, the gang and I were meeting in Sticks' hut to meet Buster and let's just say something didn't feel right about all this.

"Sticks, when I said get a pet, I didn't think you'd come back with something so-" Amy began, but Sticks cut her off, "Wonderful?"

Buster dropped the bone Sticks gave him, spraying another stream of slimy, green drool.

"Ucky." Knuckles muttered under his breath.

"Sticks, are you sure you want to keep this... Cluster?" Sonic asked.

Sticks cleared her throat and glared at Sonic, "It's Buster." Then she smiled at the robotic dog and picked him up, "Finally, I have an adorable little pet that doesn't disgust me!"

Buster belched and sprayed the green slime all over Tails, "Eww... Buster got slime in my fur!"

"That just means he woves you." Sticks explained. She gave Buster a kiss on the cheek and got slime all over her mouth.

So, the week went like any other week... If you would include Buster getting in the way of everything and covering us in green slime.

He ate Amy's ice cream, cut Sonic's afternoon run short, ate one of Tails' tools and interrupted Knuckles' work out. During my meditation and tai-chi sessions, I slipped on Buster's slime and Buster licked my face.

* * *

**_*A Few Days Later, at Meh Burger...*_**

"Who's a hungry little Cluster?" Stick asked Buster, as she made a fuss over him, "Who's a hungry-wungry Cluster-Wuster, huh?"

"Would Buster like a french fry?" Tails asked, lifting a slime-covered french fry, "I don't want any. They've got slime on 'em!"

Sticks shook her head and waved her hand in decline, "Ah-na-na-na-na-na! We only eat organic garbage now, don't we, Buster?"

Suddenly someone shouted for help, "Help! Someone is robbing the DangerCo Deadly Equipment Warehouse! Seriously. Help!"

An explosion came from the warehouse. It was Orbot and Cubot, wearing crudely designed masks of Sonic and Tails.

"Cybernetic tentacles? Check! Deadly nanobots? Check! Evil spare parts? Check!" Cubot counted as he and Orbot exit the warehouse with a swam of Bee Bots carrying the supplies, "Oh, these people have everything."

Sonic was the first to pursue them. Orbot noticed and told Cubot, "Look, it's Sonic. Let's grab the boxes and go."

"Henchbots, you take care of them!" Cubot told the Bee Bots.

The Bee Bots fly toward Sonic and Sonic tried to swat them away. Amy, Tails, Knuckles and I join the fight.

"They've gone 'round back." Sonic informed, "Someone stop them!"

"I've got 'em." Knuckles ran toward Orbot and Cubot.

However, the Bee Bots blocked our path as well. All was left was Sticks, who was carrying her pet, Buster.

"Sticks, run around back and head 'em off." Sonic told Sticks.

Sticks shook her head, "I don't wanna put Buster in danger!" Then she put Buster on the ground, "Besides, it's his walk time."

Sticks put a leash on Buster and walked off with him. Sonic looked on in disbelief, then goes airborne, spin-dashing into two of the Bee Bots.

I spotted Orbot and Cubot leaving with more boxes, "I got Orbot and Cubot!"

I dashed after them, but Buster got away from Sticks and ran in the same direction. I gasped and ended up tripping over Buster and face-planting into the dirt.

Buster walked over and licked my cheek again, much to my disgust.

* * *

**_*The Next Day, in Tails' House...*_**

"We have to talk." Amy began.

Sticks' smile turned into a small frown, "Oh no..."

Sonic nodded, "I'm afraid so, Sticks."

Sticks' smile came back, "You brought him a Cluster sock for our one week anniversary." She reached into a bag and grabbed a small sock, "But you didn't know I already got him one."

Amy shook her head, "No. Buster's getting in the way of everything."

'He ruined our chance to stop those robots." Knuckles added.

"He got slime all over my equipment!" Tails exclaimed.

Buster drooled slime over Tails' shoes.

"First you say you want me to have a pet, then you say you don't want me to have a pet." Sticks frowned, "I know what's going on here. A massive government mind-control experiment!"

"That's... One theory." Amy began, then told Sticks, "The other is, we just want you to discipline him. Show some-" However she screamed, as Buster was on top of her head.

Amy shook him off and shouted, "Forget it! Either Buster goes, or we do!"

"Well, if Buster goes, I go!" Sticks argued, "And I'm not going!"

Sonic shrugged, "Oh. I guess that means we go."

Tails, Amy, Sonic, Knuckles and I turned to leave, until Tails noticed something, "Wait. This is my house."

Suddenly, Dr. Eggman arrived, "Oh, hello! I was just stopping by with a present for your little cluster."

Eggman revealed a small box with a red bow. This surprised us speechless.

"A present?" Sticks smiled, excited, "For Buster?"

"Since little Buster here was created in my lab, I still feel like a father to him." Dr. Eggman explained.

"Unlike certain others..." I muttered under my breath.

"You created Buster?" Sonic asked.

Dr. Eggman nodded, "I did. And now I want to give him this little present!"

Eggman opened the box and revealed a small robotic bone inside.

Sonic folded his arms in suspicion, "Wait a minute. Are you sure this Cluster isn't just another evil robot built to destroy-"

Buster cut him off by leaping out of Sticks' arms and grabbing the robotic bone.

Eggman shook his head, "No, it's not an evil robot! It's an evil slimebot!" Buster walked outside, "It's a totally different thing. A slimebot is a robot covered in disgusting goo."

"That explains so much." I folded my arms.

Buster ate the bone in one gulp and suddenly started growing, transforming into a large monster with tentacles. Buster attacked Sonic with his new tentacle, but Sonic blocked it.

"Is that the tentacle you stole from the warehouse?" Sonic asked about Buster's new tentacles.

Dr. Eggman scoffed, "Oh please." Then explained, "I used that tentacle as a back-scratcher. When I was done scratching, I used it to build him."

Buster turned his attention to Sonic and attacked him. Sonic dodged Buster's attacks and turned to the rest of us, "Hey guys, I think I'm gonna need a little help with the Cluster here."

Sticks quickly shook her head, "No! Don't make me hurt my beloved Buster!"

"Well, I never liked him much." Knuckles ran toward the evil Cluster and punched the ground to create his signature shockwave. However, it had no effect of Buster and Buster approached Knuckles maniacally, "Did I say 'never liked'? Because I meant 'never got to know'."

Buster grabbed Knuckles with one of his tentacle, ready for anyone to fight back.

Amy drew her hammer, ready to fight, "All right, Buster, the hammer's coming down!"

She charged in, but Buster grabbed her too.

"Or up, as the case may-" Tails tried to summarize, but he got grabbed too.

"Oh, for goodness sake!" I shouted as I charged toward Buster and raised my hands.

Small rocks floated from the ground and attacked Buster. Buster protected himself from the rocks. I stomped my foot into the ground and prepared to punch the air, but Sticks stopped me from making another move.

"Sticks, what are you doing?" I asked the jungle badger.

"I can't let you hurt my Buster." She answered.

I was about to argue, but Buster grabbed me with his tentacles and started swinging me in the air. Dr. Eggman chuckled in enjoyment. Sonic raced around Buster, then leaped into the air, landing on the edge of a nearby table. The table through the air, and neatly severed one of Buster's tentacles.

Sonic smiled in triumph, but the tentacle suddenly grew back, "Uh oh..."

Sonic ran to get some distance, dodging Buster's attacks, but ended getting grabbed as well.

Eggman chuckled, "Good boy, Clusterbot! Now..." Then he pointed at Sticks, "Get her!"

Buster menacingly approached Sticks, ready to attack her.

"Sticks! Buster won't attack you!" Sonic told Sticks.

Sticks smiled, "Aww, that's sweet!"

"No. If there's any way you can stop him, now's the time!" I told Sticks.

Sticks turned to Buster, "Buster, don't do this. You're good inside! Remember all the times we had!"

Sticks and Buster looked at each other for a few seconds of silence between the two. However, Buster shook his head and returned angry at Sticks.

Sticks nodded in agreement, "Yeah... I don't remember any of that either."

"And now, my Cluster-y friend..." Dr. Eggman instructed, "Finish them!"

Buster pulled Tails in, preparing to eat him first.

"Uh oh..." Tails uttered, trying to pry himself free.

"Buster, no!" Sticks shouted angrily at Buster, "No eat friends!" Buster stopped and looked at Sticks, "Bad Cluster! Bad Cluster!"

Buster lowered himself to Sticks' level under her discipline.

"What?" Eggman exclaimed in surprise, "No! Good Cluster! Eat friends!"

"Buster, sit!" Sticks told Buster sternly.

Dr. Eggman shook his head and shouted, "No! Stand! Be evil!"

Sticks glared at Buster strongly. Buster glared back, then his red eyes turned back to their normal green. He calmed down and put Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy and I back on the ground.

"No!" Eggman shouted.

Buster sat down, waiting for his next command from Sticks.

"You forget, Eggman." I smirked at the evil scientist, "A dog only obeys his current master."

Sticks glanced at Eggman, "Buster?" She pointed at the evil mastermind, "Take out the trash!"

Buster charged toward Eggman. Eggman tried to run away from the large robot, but got caught in his tentacle, "No!" Buster swung him around and threw Eggman into the distance, "I'm never making one of these agaaaiiinnn-" Eggman was gone.

"Now give the bone back." Sticks told Buster.

Buster obeyed and spat the robotic bone onto the ground. Without the bone, Buster shrunk back to size and returned to his normal robotic dog form.

Sticks smiled and petted Buster, "Good Cluster!"

Buster sprayed Sticks with a faceful of slime. Knuckles, Sonic, Amy, Tails and I recoiled in disgust, but then start laughing. Sticks could only smile sheepishly.

* * *

**_*Later on the Beach, that afternoon...*_**

"Buster, it turns out you were an evil robot." Sticks says her farewell to Buster, "So, maybe you're not pet material. I guess this is goodbye." She gave him a small pack with a stick, and Buster walked off, "Have fun out there in the big world."

We watched Buster jog down the beach, with Sticks waving goodbye. I put my hand over Sticks' shoulder for assuring comfort.

Then Tails spoke up from behind us, "Hey guys, I found a giant octopus! Think I can keep him?" Suddenly the octopus ate Tails and spat out his goggles, "Changed my mind. Help!"


	5. My Fair Sticksy

My Fair Sticksy

**~Eleanor the Hedgehog's POV~**

A meteor shower was attacking the village. The villagers ran around in a panic, trying to find cover.

"Meteors are shooting stars." Amy smiled, watching the meteors, "We shouldn't be running. We should be making wishes! I wish for a pony!"

"And I wish you'd take cover." Sonic quickly replied.

Sonic grabbed Amy's arm and dashed for cover, followed by Tails, Knuckles, Sticks an myself. A meteor hit where we just left. We found cover under a large gazebo.

"How come your wish came true?" Amy asked Sonic, arms folded in a pout. Sonic's reply was just a small smirk.

"Should I use my meteor defense system?" Sticks asked.

Tails looked at her, "You have a meteor defense system?"

Sticks nodded, "I have defense systems for all sorts of junk." She tapped on nearby levers on a wooden contraption, "Wildfires, floods, people trying to read my thoughts."

"Yeah, start with the meteor one." Sonic told her.

Sticks leaped into the contraption and took aim on another incoming meteor. She pulled a lever and wooden paddles threw the meteor away from the village.

"The 'people trying to read my thoughts' one is exactly the same, but with tinfoil trim." Sticks smiled.

* * *

**_*Later that Afternoon, in Tail's House...*_**

It was a quiet afternoon in Tails' house, until Sticks came in, carrying a letter, "Someone left this at my house."

"Yeah, the mailman." Sonic nodded dryly, "It's a letter?"

Sticks sniffed the letter, "Letter, huh?" Then got paranoid, "I don't know. Paper folded over itself? What's it hiding? What's it hiding?"

Amy grabbed the letter from Sticks and opened it. She read the letter and gasped, "Sticks, you've been nominated for an Awardy Award!"

"You really need a better name for that thing." Tails noted sarcastically.

"Ooh, lemme see!" Knuckles snatched the letter from Amy and looked at it. He grabbed my glasses from my face and looked at the letter closely, then frowned, "Oh wait, I can't read."

I snatched my glasses from the large echidna, "Ask next time, Knux." And put them back on.

Sonic took the letter from Knuckles, "Gimme that." Then he read aloud, "'_In honor of saving our village, the Mayor cordially invites you to the Awardies._' Huh, conveniently, you can also bring your five closest pals."

Sticks looked at us nervously. We turned to Comedy Chimp, who was with us.

"Sorry, Comedy Chimp." Sonic apologized.

Comedy Chimp sighed with a sulk and left the house.

"Now where was I?" Sonic cleared his throat and resumed reading, "'_The Awardies will be at the Mayor's mansion. You'll dine on-_' Ooh. '_Elegant food and mingle with elegant guests. After which the Awardy Award will be awarded to the winner_'."

"Which could be you, Sticks." I concluded.

Sticks shook her head, "I can't make it."

Amy's eyes widened, "What? Why not?"

"Well, you know... I'm slammed this week!" Sticks answered, showing her scheduling book, "See?" She opened her book and read, "'_Tuesday: Rummage through garbage. Wednesday: Rummage through garbage. Thursday: Get tetanus shot. Friday: Rummage through garbage_'. I'm booked solid!"

"This is the honor of a lifetime!" Amy pointed out.

"You might even win a shiny trophy!" Tails added, "You love shiny things..."

Sticks smiled, "I do love shiny things... But!" She quickly shook her head, "No. No! Nuh-uh! Nah!"

"Sticks? Are you afraid to go?" I asked.

Sticks turned to me, "Afraid?" Then quickly defended, "No! Of course not! No way. Nuh-uh. Nope!" Then she admitted quietly, "...A little."

"Sticks, there's nothing to fear." Amy assured.

Sticks frowned, "Look at me. I'm a feral badger! I'll embarrass myself!"

"Who cares what people think?" Sonic shrugged.

Knuckles nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Everyone at these parties is a windbag anyway."

I nodded in agreement, "Sonic and Knuckles are right." Then mocked a high class villager, "What a robust mustache you have, Colonel Grumpkin."

Sonic bowed and mocked a noble voice, "Why, thank you, Madame Stinkbottom."

Sonic, Knuckles and I laughed. But Amy turned to Sticks, "Don't worry. You'll be fine. I'll teach you to be a lady."

Sticks raised a brow, "A... Lady? That's the thing that holds garbage, right?"

Amy shook her head, "No! A lady is a polite, sophisticated member of society. And you can be that! Lesson one: Don't discuss garbage."

Sticks quickly frowned and sulked, "I'm out."

"Come on! You can do this." Amy encouraged.

Sticks sighed and nodded, "Okay. I'll try."

Amy smiled, "Great! A proper lady requires an escort for the gala."

Comedy Chimp reappeared at the doorway, only for everyone to stare at him.

Comedy Chimp frowned, "Why do I even bother with you guys." Then left.

Amy turned to Sonic. Sonic quickly shook his head flatly, "No."

"Please?" Sticks begged, "I don't wanna embarrass myself in front of fancy folk!"

Sonic raised his hands and sighed, "Eh... Fine." Then folded his arms, "But I'm not wearing pants!"

Sticks raced over and hugged Sonic, "Thank you! Thank you!"

"If you want to be a lady, you'll have to train hard." Amy pointed out, "You up for it?"

Sticks nodded, "Yes! I only have one question." She held out a snail, "Can I take this snail with me?"

* * *

**_*The Next Day, In Amy's House...*_**

"When meeting someone new, start with a compliment." Amy told Sticks, starting her training as a lady, "Try saying something nice about their perfume."

Sticks nodded and started sniffing around me, making me feel very uncomfortable. Once Sticks was done sniffing, she smiled at me, "You don't stink."

I just smiled at her uncomfortably.

Later that day, we were outside, as Sonic and Sticks were preparing to practice a fancy entrance. Amy held a stopwatch, and pressed the go button, "And... Go!"

Sonic and Sticks walked forward, onto the bridge, until a standee of a fancy person popped up, blocking their path.

Sticks gestured to Sonic, "This is my male consort." The standee just stood there and stared. Sticks got defensive, "And if you don't like him, I'll knock you out."

Amy shook her head, "No, Sticks. Ladies don't fight."

Later, Amy, Sticks and I were back in Amy's house, holding teacups.

"When in doubt, pinkies out." Amy instructed, extending her pinkie finger away from the teacup, then takes a sip.

I copied Amy and sipped from my teacup. Sticks held out her pinkie finger, but started drinking her tea like a dog. Amy frowned, while I giggled.

The next day, we were at Tails' house, teaching Sticks and Sonic a proper way to dance. Knuckles was playing the piano. Tails was playing drums. And I was playing my bass guitar.

While Amy was walking Sonic and Sticks through a dance, "One, two, step. One, two, turn. One, two, step. One, two, dip."

Sonic and Sticks followed Amy's lead, until Sticks started freaking out, "Why is the music controlling us? I'm not your puppet, music master. I'm not your puppet!"

Sticks' freak-out caused both her and Sonic to crash into the backdrop for the dance.

"Yeah, I think she's ready." Sonic spoke up.

Later that evening, it was time to attend the gala. Tails led Amy inside, while Knuckles did the same for me. Sticks and Sonic were already inside, waiting at the top of the stairway, ready for Amy to introduce them.

Amy, Sticks and I were wearing our best for this gala. Amy wore a purple dress with pink leaves, with white gloves and matching shoes. Sticks wore a black dress with a white belt. And I wore a white collared shirt under a pair of black formal overalls. Sonic wore a brown jacket.

In a fake British accent, Amy introduced the two, "It's my pleasure to introduce the Lady Sticks, and her escort, Sir Sonic of Hedgehog."

Sonic held out his arm to Sticks. The nervous Jungle Badger took the arm and they descend the stairs smoothly.

"Go ahead. You can do it." Amy whispered to Sticks, "Start with a compliment."

Sticks nodded and walked toward a talking duo of nobles. She sniffed the male and smiled, "Such an elegant scent."

She continued sniffing him with a couple of snorts. Amy watched in concern. I joined Sonic and Knuckles, as we approached the serving table.

"Oh, finally, some chow." Sonic smiled, then he looked over the fare of appetizers, "Asparagus crustini? Hemp-seed quiche? Goat cheese with red ridicio spread?"

"The hoity-toity stiffs love these tiny nibbles." Knuckles noted.

I sighed, "What's a girl gotta do to get some proper food?"

Suddenly, there was a sneeze, followed by a scream, from across the room. Sonic, Knuckles and I turned and saw that Sticks must have sneezed mid-drink and accidentally sprayed Fastidious Beaver with juice. Amy face-palmed in embarrassment.

"Uh oh." Sonic uttered, "Gotta go."

With that, he dashed off, leaving Knuckles and I at the table. Knuckles picked up one of the appetizers and took a bite, only to spit it out immediately.

"Ugh. More like goat cheese and a red crud-icio spread." Knuckles sighed in disgust.

There was laughter near us. Knuckles and I turned to the source and the laughter belonged to two nobles.

"My dear chap, what a wonderfully comical witticism." The first one chuckled.

Knuckles raised a brow, "Uh... 'Red crud-icio spread'?"

The nobles laughed again.

"Sir, you have the audacity to say what we're all thinking." The first noble told Knuckles.

"You simply must join us." The second, Admiral Beaverton, encouraged.

Knuckles pointed to himself, "Me?" Then smiled, "Okay! Red Crud-icio Spread!"

The duo and Knuckles laugh again. I looked over and saw Sticks talking to Lady Walrus.

"Now you seem prepared for winter!" Sticks smiled sweetly, rubbing Lady Walrus' belly, "That's one healthy layer of blubber."

Offended, Lady Walrus scoffed, "Well, I never!" Then she walked off.

I folded my arms at the Jungle Badger, "Sticks!"

Sticks raised a brow and shrugged her shoulders, "What? It was a compliment! It's not like I said she wasn't prepared for winter!"

A tinking of a glass was heard in the main foyer. Mayor Fink was ready to speak.

"Welcome to the Awardy Awards, where we award an Awardy Award for award-winning service!" Mayor Fink announced, "Tonight, one of you nominees will be awarded your very own Awardy Award!" Everyone stared at him in confusion. Mayor Fink scoffed, "That's it, I'm firing my speech writer." Then he stormed off.

With that, the rest of us entered the dining room. I decided to stay with Sticks, to make sure she doesn't embarrass herself again, as well as help her out a little. Not that it was helping that everyone was looking at her.

Sticks looked over her silverware and picked up a thimble fork, "What is this?"

"It's your pre-salad, post-soup, mid-appetizer, post-post-cocktail tertiary thimble fork." Leroy the Turtle answered, only to confuse Sticks even more.

Just then, Dr. Eggman joined the table, "Excuse me, pardon me. Pardon me, excuse me. Evil genius coming through." He pushed Leroy's chair to the side, "Move it, shellboy." Then took a seat next to me.

Sonic raised a brow, "Eggman? How did you-"

"Get nominated?" Eggman finished, then answered, "Let's just say, I had a loyal base of... Supporters." Dr. Eggman turned to me and Sticks, "You two look familiar. Do I know you?"

I stayed quiet, while Sticks thought for a second, then spoke up, "You have... Healthy hindquarters!"

Dr. Eggman smiled, "Why, thank you. I actually just started taking spin classes."

Sticks picked up her bowl of soup and started slurping from it. Amy face-palmed again. I lightly and softly nudged Sticks in her upper arm. Sticks glanced at me, then extended her pinkie while slurping. I smiled and nodded. Well done, Sticks.

Dr. Eggman smiled and turned to Leroy, "See that, Shelly? That's how a lady slurps soup from a bowl." Then he copied Sticks' actions; Slurping his soup with his pinkie extended.

Mayor Fink stood up and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, we're ready to announce this year's winner!" He opened the envelope and read the paper, "And the Awardy goes to..."

Everything froze with anticipation, until Mayor Fink announced, "Leroy the Turtle!"

Leroy smiled, "Yes! Yahoo!" He leaped out of his chair and cheered, "Score one for Leroy!"

Dr. Eggman raised a brow, "Leroy the Turtle?!" Then frowned, "That award was mine! Something smells fishy here."

"I have irritable bowl syndrome!" A fish in a tuxedo answered.

Dr. Eggman growled, "If you won't give me the award, I'll take it!" A four-legged robot suddenly appeared under Eggman and lift him onto the table, "With my Ballot Stuffing Robot!" Then he ordered the robot, "Stuffer Bot, stuff their ballots!"

The robot activated and fired a harmless spray of paper everywhere. I caught a ballot and opened it.

"It says Leroy the Turtle." I read. I turned to Eggman, "Did you even check these letters before you used them?"

Dr. Eggman frowned, "This is not quite as menacing as I hoped." Then called out loud, "Minions, attack!"

A swarm of Bee Bots flew into the dining room and attacked. All the villagers, except for Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles and myself, fled the scene in a panic.

Sonic used his Spin Dash to destroy one, then turned to Sticks, who was hiding behind a table, "Sticks, get 'em!"

Sticks shook her head, "A lady doesn't fight."

I glanced at Amy, "Way to go, Miss. Lady! You tamed the beast!"

Eggman smirked, "That's how I know you."

He fired a laser at Sonic and Amy and trapped them in an energy bubble. Then did the same to Knuckles, Tails and me.

Tails turned to Sticks, "Sticks, we could really use some help here!"

Sticks shook her head again, "No! Must... Remain... Ladylike!"

Dr. Eggman pulled another lever and the robot grew a pair of arms and a tail. The robot attacked Sticks with its arms and lasers from its tail, until it got her into a corner.

Sticks strained herself, until she reached her limit, "That's it! I'm sick of being proper!" She pulled her dress off, revealing her regular clothes underneath, "Time to get primal!"

Sticks charged toward Dr. Eggman, dodging more lasers. She grabbed a large desert spoon, bend it into a boomerang, and threw it at Eggman. Eggman dodged it, but the spoon-boomerang came flying back around and hits his wrist device, freeing Tails, Knuckles and myself.

Knuckles leaped up to aid Sticks. Eggman aimed a laser at him, but Admiral Beaverton and the other noble from before tackled Knuckles out of the way.

Admiral Beaverton chuckled, "Give us a pound, dear chap."

Knuckles and Admiral Beaverton shared a fist-bump. Sticks and I charged toward Eggman. I used my influence over the wind, lifting Sticks up and pushing his wrist device again, which freed Sonic and Amy.

Sonic landed first and caught Amy, setting her down gently. Sonic approached the robot. It fired lasers at him, but he dodged them, and soon ran circles around it, sending it and Eggman into a wild spin.

Sticks lifted a garbage can over her head, "Eat garbage!"

She threw the garbage can at Eggman and the robot, hitting it in the head and damaging it to the point of uselessness. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Sticks and I confront Eggman.

"I'll be back! And next time, I'll bring more ballots!" Eggman shouted, and left the building, "More ballots!"

The Bee Bots follow Eggman. Everything calmed down and order has been restored.

Sticks turned to Leroy, "Leroy, you may have won the Awardy, but I think we can all agree that, today, I was the real hero."

Leroy nodded, "Yes." Then lifted the Awardy Award, "But I won the award."

Sticks grabbed the award and tried to pry it from Leroy, "Give me the shiny!"

Knuckles turned to the nobles he made friends with, "Stay cool! And keep rockin' that bow-tie."

Stick managed to take the trophy from Leroy. Amy put her hand over Sticks' shoulder, "Thanks for saving our skin, Sticks. I guess it isn't always proper to be proper."

Sticks shrugged her shoulders, "Just following the old instincts."

"Think you can teach me how to do that?" Amy asked her.

Sticks smiled and grabbed Amy's arm, "Sure!"

With that, Sticks and Amy jumped into a nearby dumpster.


End file.
